Total Drama Island:-My Way
by RedTurtle632
Summary: An Alternate Version of Total Drama Island...New Breakups...New Challenges...New Couples...The Drama!Find It Out Right Here Right Now On Total...Drama...Island!Gwen and Bridgette's Conflict Gets Heated Up as Trent Gets Annoyed.Duncan and Noah Bond While DJ Worries Over Everything..Katie and Sadie Continue Fighting while Courtney Just Watches. New Chapter:Dodge Da' Ballz!
1. Not So Happy Coconuts Part 1

**Hi Guys!This is my First Story and I Take Criticism Very Well So If theres anything you think is Wrong with this story Just Come Straight Out and Tell Me :).**

22 Teens,1 Grand Prize,Most of them will lose But one of them will be lucky enough to win the Grand Prize of 1 Million Dollars!They will be split into two team And Compete in Challenges with the loser team sending someone home. Last One Standing Wins! There will be Be Relationships,Heartbreaks,Drama,Injuries and all that Right Here,Right now On Total Drama Island!~Chris

(My Version of the Theme Song Plays,Only in this Chapter)

Camera zooms into Chris who is Plucking his Nose Hair,Goes Up the Cliff Where Duncan is Seen Pushing Harold Down into the Waters.

*Scene Switches to the Beach*

Bridgette is seen surfing while Justin is Tanning and Izzy (In Her Bear Costume) Scares the Living Day Light out of Katie and Sadie who were admiring Justin.

*Switch to Outside the Cabins*

DJ Is Seen Petting Bunny as an Eagle takes Bunny Away and Gwen is seen Next to a tree drawing a Picture of Trent who is Fixing His Guitar's Strings.

*In the Boat House*

Noah is Seen Reading a Book Trying to get away from the Others And is Slightly Ok with Eva who is lifting some weights nearby.

*In the Screaming Gopher's Cabin*

LeShawna and Heather are seen throwing things at each other while Lindsay is doing her nails along with Beth.

*In the Killer Bass Cabin*

Courtney is ranting on and on to Geoff about his late night Parties and Tyler is seen Going on and on with how many trophies He Has Won in Sports while Ezekiel is listening Attentively.

*Scene then Goes to the Camp Fire where all 22 Contestants are Present*

Cody is Making Music with his Nose much like Spongebob trying to impress the other girls who are just creeped out.

~Back to the Show~

Welcome Back to Total Drama Island!Our Contestants should start arriving Riight About Now!~Chris *Ezekiel Steps Out*

Yo Chris,Eh.~Ezekiel

Welcome Ezekiel ,Our Home School.~Chris

Haha,I'm just here to help the Girls,Eh.~Ezekiel

Try not to say that in front of the others.~Chris

I Don't get It Why-~Ezekiel *Gets Interrupted*

*Eva , who has Heard part of what Chris ,Arrives*

What did you just SAY?!~Eva (Holds up her Fist)

Oh Uh Nothing,Eh,Heh Heh *Starts Sweating*~Ezekiel

*Eva drops her dumbells on Chris's Foot*

Ow!*Swear*Hey Eva!Its Just Great to have you here!*Chris is clutching his feet*

Hmpf.~Eva

Hey Chris.I Have to Spend Eight weeks with them!*Raises an Eyebrow*~Noah

Yes Noah,Yes You Do,And theres more People.~Chris

Real Nice.~Noah

You Gotta Problem with that?~Eva

No Thankyou,Please keep your fist to yourself.~Noah

Hey,Eh!~Ezekiel

Hello whoeveryouare.~Noah

I'm the Zeke,Eh!~Ezekiel

Hey ''Zeke'' if thats what I Shoud Call You.~Noah

Hello Everyone.I Hope I'm not Bothering Anyone. *Shows Off*~Justin

*Eva Faints while Noah just Glares*

Greaat a Model,How hard is it gonna be to beat him?~Noah

I'm just here for some Screen Time ,I Already have Money.~Justin

Hey,Eh.~Ezekiel

*Gets Disgusted By Ezekiel's Look*

Uh,Hello.~Justin

(Katie and Sadie Join the Others)

Oh Mi Gosh!Like Theres a Male Model Here!~Katie

Like I Was Thinking the Same Thing!~Sadie

EEEEEEEEEEEEE!~Both

*They Go Over to Justin Who has Taken Off his Shirt*

Seriously?~Noah *Who has Covered His Ears*

If I Hear Another Word Out of them…~Eva *Who has Revived*

Everyone Meet our Twins Katie and Sadie..~Chris

They Don't look like Twins,Eh.~Ezekiel

*Katie and Sadie Hear This*

But we like Totally Are.~Sadie

Yeah.~Katie

But-~Ezekiel *Chris Interrupts*

Okaay,Lets get a Move On,Next Up We Have Tyler!~Chris

*Tyler is seen Tangled in Skiis getting dragged along behind his boat*

Hey Everyone!*The Interns help him*If You Ever Need any Help in Sports just talk to me because You Know I'm a Jock and the Best.~Tyler

Pfft More Like Worst.~Noah

Oh Really?~Eva

Heh Heh.~Tyler *Runs Away into the Woods with Eva chasing Him ,Trips and Gets Pummelled by Eva who then Throws him back to the Dock where everyone else is.*

Don't Ever Say that Again.~Eva

O-Ok…~Tyler

Oh Mi Gosh!Like shes so Strong!~Katie

Like I Know Right!~Sadie

Ladies Ladies,Please,Concentrate on Me Only…~Justin

*They Both go Back to Staring Justin*

(Izzy Comes)

Hahahahha Hi Everyone!Nice to Meet You!Who wants to see me Disjoint my Shoulder?~Izzy

Uhm Izzy Just go Stand over There...~Chris

Two Words,Nut Head..~Noah

*Izzy Gives a Noogie to Noah after hearing this*

Your Funny!Hahaha.~Izzy

Get off Me..~Noah

OK!~Izzy

Ugh How Many More Crazies are there!?~Eva

Actually They Said the Show has 22 Campers,Eh.~Ezekiel

It was a Rhetorical Question,Idiot.~Eva

Thanks,Eh.~Ezekiel (Thinks its a Compliment)

*Eva Face Palms*

Izzy,Can we see you Disjoint your Shoulder?~Katie and Sadie

Sure!*Shows Them*~Izzy

Eww That was so disgusting but so Awesome!~Katie

I Know Right!~Sadie

EEEEEE!~Both

Thats It!Lemmeatem!~Eva *Justin uses his looks to hold her back*

Like shes so rude.~Katie

I Know.~Sadie

*Tyler also saw Izzy disjoint her Shoulder*

Wow That was Awesome!~Tyler

Thanks!~Izzy

*Cody Steps Out Of a Boat that just Came*

Hey Chris!I See There are A Lot of Beautiful Ladies Here!~Cody

Hey Codemiester,You Can Say that Again.~Chris

*Tries to Impress Katie and Sadie with his muscles but they don't even Look because They are still in Justin's trance*

Good for a Starter but Try to work out a LOT More if you want to be like me.~Justin

Uhh Okay.~Cody

Oh Hey Noah!Remember me from 5th Grade?~Cody

Yes Cody,Now can we not talk about this right now.~Noah

Sure.~Cody

*Stands Next to Izzy and Tyler who are discussing something*

*Ezekiel is picking his Nose while noones Looking*

A Ladies Man?Whats next?A Nerdy Farm Girl?~Eva

Hi Everyone!Hows it Going!~Beth

I Stand Corrected.~Eva

I'm hoping to make friends with all of you!~Beth

(Mutters Under Breath) Yeah thats not gonna happen.~Noah

Welcome Beth.~Chris

Hiya Beth!I'm Ezekiel *Ezekiel and Beth handshake*~Ezekiel

Hello Ezekiel!I Hope we're Friends Forever!~Beth

Give me a Break.~Eva

*Katie and Sadie snap out of it*

Hi Beth!We were just admiring Justin Want to join us?We're Katie and Sadie.~Katie

Sure!He Sure is Hot!~Beth

I Know!~Sadie

The More the Better.~Justin

I Got over him like 5 Minutes Ago.~Izzy

He isn't that great anymore.~Eva

Hi to Meet You!I'm a Training C.I.T But I Hope that doesn't annoy you much.~Courtney

Everyone Give it Up for Courtney!~Chris

Why are those Girls admiring that Guy?~Courtney *Points to Katie,Sadie,Beth and Justin*

We All Seriously have no Idea.~Noah

Oh Ok..~Courtney

Wanna see my toungue touch my Nose?~Izzy

Uh No,I'm Fine,Thank you.~Courtney

Finally Someone Decent!~Eva

Thanks,I Guess?~Courtney

Wow Your So Hot...~Ezekiel

What did you say?~Courtney

Uhh Nothing,Eh.~Ezekiel

(Harold Arrives)

Did You Know that Boat was traveling 5mph?Did You Know Mosquitoes have 5 legs?Did you know-~Harold

Yes Yes We Know!~Noah

Fine ,Gosh!~Harold

Well I Actually-~Ezekiel

Can We Listen to Some of your facts?~Katie

Sure!~Harold

*Now not in trance,Katie,Sadie and Beth go to the part of the dock away from the others to listen to Harold*

Wha?~Justin

Get Over it Lover Boy.~Eva

(Trent Is Here)

Hey Guys!~Trent

you wanna Go Play tag in the Woods?~Izzy

Uhh-*Whispers To Cody*Is Something wrong with her?~Trent

I Guess Shes all Hyped up about me being here.~Cody

Uhm Ok..~Trent *Stands Near Tyler*

A Musician?~Noah

Yeah...I Play the Guitar.~Trent

I HATE Music! *Note:-Unlike in the Show,Eva does not have an MP3 Player.*

Oh Uh Sorry?~Trent

Thats More Like It!Never Should I See Your Guitar or you and Your Guitar will never be seen again!~Eva

*Everyone overhears this and are shocked*

Woah..~Tyler

Okay..I'll just go over there *Goes near Harold,Beth,Katie and Sadie*~Trent

*Bridgette Is Surfing And Arrives*

Wow,Nice Surfing Skills!~Cody

Everyone,I'm Bridgette.I Love to Surf and I Love Animals Especially Dolphins.~Bridgette

Hi Bridgette,Its Great to have you here.I'm Courtney.~Courtney *Holds out her hand*

Hi.~Bridgette *Shakes It*

Wait weren't you on that Dolphins 4 Life Show? on Animal World?~Trent

Yeah ,Why?~Bridgette

You were awesome out there!You really co-ordinated with the Dolphins!~Trent

Thankyou!~Bridgette

(Lindsay comes out and All the Guys excluding Noah and Trent stare at her)

Hi Chip!Hi Everyone!~Lindsay

Its Chris and Welcome Lindsay!~Chris

*Justin walks up to her*

Hi,I'm Justin.~Justin

Wow,Your like so Hot!~Lindsay

Same for you.~Justin

Thanks!~Lindsay *She Then leaves Justin who is shocked and stands near Bridgette and Trent*

(DJ Arrives)

Hey Chris!Is There where we will be staying Because I Thought we were going to be in a Hotel?~DJ

No DJ ,Your going to be Staying at a summer camp.~Chris

Oh Ok!~DJ

*Steps on Twig and Screams and Realizes what it was*

Oh Heh Heh Sorry Everybody.~DJ

Scared of a Twig?Lame.~Eva

Its alright Big Guy!~Trent

You are like so Big!~Lindsay

Thanks!~DJ

*Stands near Trent and Tyler who is trying to Disjoint his shoulder like Izzy*

(LeShawna's Boat Arrives)

Hey Ya'll,LeShawnas Here and Shes In It to Win It!~LeShawna

More Like Lose It.~Noah

We'll just See about that.~LeShawna

*Stands near Bridgette*

Everyone Welcome LeShawna.~Chris

A Ghetto Girl?I Hate Those!~Eva

I Love you too Honey.~LeShawna

*Beth who is no longer listening to Harold*

Hey Girl!~LeShawna

Hey,I Hope we're on the Same Team!You Seem Nice.~Beth

Hey there,You're pretty Loud.~Cody

What exactly is that supposed to mean?~LeShawna

Uh Nothing.~Cody

What are those Two doing over there with White Boy?~LeShawna

Oh Hes Just telling them some facts.~Trent

Okay,Moving On..~Chris

(Duncan Comes Out with a Boom Box)

*Eva comes and Smashes It*

Easy There Iron Women!~Duncan

What Exactly is your problem?Hmm?~LeShawna

I HATE MUSIC!~Eva

That doesn't mean you can do that!~LeShawna

Oh Really?~Eva

Bring It On!~LeShawna

*They Start Fighting and fall into the Lake*

Well that was unaccounted for…~Duncan

Hey Man!Nice Piercings.~Tyler

Thanks .You want some?~Duncan

Uh No I'm Fine.~Tyler

Suit Yourself.~Duncan

Everyone,Heres From Juvie.~Chris

Juvie?What did you do?~Cody

Oh Nothing you need to know off.~Duncan

(Heather Steps Off and Glares at everyone)

I Have to stay with these Losers?Ugh,I So Did not sign up for this.~Heather

*Sings* Blaame the Fine Print Heather.~Chris

Stupid Chris,Stupid Show..~Heather

Finally Someone who I Can Understand!~Eva

Seriously what is wrong with you people?~Noah

Come On Noah Have Some Fun.~Cody

I Do Not Have ''Fun''~Noah

You Know ,You Can At least Try!~Courtney

Nope.~Noah

*Katie and Sadie have gotten tired of Harold*

Wow Like Two People!Thats like a Lot!~Sadie

I Know.~Katie

I Still Have a Lot more Facts.~Harold

Uhh I Think we're Ok.~Katie

Right.~Sadie

Is It time to admire me?~Justin

Nope.~Katie

*Sigh*

''Heather'' if thats what they call you,Your the real loser here.~LeShawna

I Don't have to take orders from a Ghetto Girl.~Heather

*Pushes Heather into the Lake*

Eva just got lucky..~LeShawna

Augh!My Hair!You Will Pay for This!~Heather

(Owen Arrives)

Woo Yeah!A Summer Camp!Hey Everyone!I Like you all Already!HAHA!~Owen

Hi I'm Owen!*Shakes Izzy Hand Wildly*~Owen

So Much for Intros.~Chris

Hi I'm Izzy!Hehehe .Watch me Dislocate my Arm!~Izzy

Now Thats What I Call a Match made in Heaven.~LeShawna

*Heather gets out of the Water and Everyone snickers at her*

Hmpf, 't think that little stunt will go unnoticed.~Heather *Drys Her Hair*

(Owen Farts while Everyone covers there Noses)

Dude Seriously?~Trent

Thats like a Lot of much do you Eat?~Cody

A lot,Hehe.~Owen

*Ezekiel Faints because he doesn't know how to cover his nose*

Thats Awesome!~Izzy

No You're Awesome!~Owen

No You!~Izzy

You!~Owen

Okay Okay Lets get on with it,Here Comes Geoff our Party Boy!~Chris

Woohoo Party On Dudes!Wait whats that smell?~Geoff

Owen's Fart.~Noah

Sorry..~Owen

*Interns come and Blow away the smell with a leaf blower *

Well thats one way to get rid of it.~Trent

True.~DJ

Do Not do that Again,Weirdo.~Heather

Okay...~Owen

Hey Don't make him feel bad Wannabe!~LeShawna

*Everyone Gasps*

Out of my way Ghetto Girl!~Heather

Rap Star!~LeShawna

Idiot.~Heather

***~LeShawna

*******~Heather

(They go on like this for about 10 Minutes,Time Skip)

Woohoo!Dude that was a Big Fart,Like Real Big!~Geoff

Thanks!~Owen

Your Complimenting his Fart?Really?~Eva *Annoyed*

Uh Yeah..~Geoff

Well I Guess thats everyone,Lets get a Move On.~Chris

Ehm You Forgot Me..~Gwen (Who has just arrived)

Oh Right,Everyone Heres Gwen!~Chris

*Gwen glares at Chris*

Hey Gwen ,I'm Trent,You Look Great.~Trent

Thanks,You're not so bad yourself.~Gwen

Okay Now We Can Move On!~Chris

*Scene switches to the Cabins*

This is where you will be staying.~Chris

(Some Part of the Wood falls down one of the Cabins)

They're soo well Built.~Noah

Zip 've had enough of your Sarcasticness.~Heather

I've had enough of you too .~Noah

*Most people Giggle At this*

(Scene Goes to the Bonfire)

This is the Elimination the losing team of each challenge will say Buh Bye To one of their members.

We're going to be in Teams?~Gwen

I'm Getting to that.~Chris

(They are now at the Forest)

This Forest is full of deadly creatures so venture inside it at your own Risk.~Chris

Ooooh Scary!~Izzy

Its so Creepy!~Owen

(Back to the Dock of Shame)

The Loser of each Challenge will walk down here and Enter the Boat of Losers and Will Never Come Back,Ever.~Chris

(They Go Back to the Camp Grounds)

Now Heres how its gonna Work.I'm gonna split you into two teams,Whether its with your enemies,Friends or 'll just have to work them out will compete in challenges and the Loser of each challenge will send a person home!Last One Wins 1 Million Cha Ching!~Chris

So Heres your Teams,

LeShawna,Gwen,Trent,Geoff,Bridgette,Owen,Duncan,Iz zy,Cody,Noah and DJ You are Now Known as the Rabid Bears!~Chris

Yes No Heather!~LeShawna *High fives Gwen and Bridgette*

Thank God.~Heather

The rest of ,Heather,Lindsay,Beth,Eva,Katie,Sadie,Harold,Justi n,Courtney and Ezekiel,You are Now the Super Gophers!~Chris

Same Time!~Sadie

You Know It!~Katie

EEEEEE~Both

Great,I'm stuck on the weaker Team Except for Eva Here.~Heather

Now that the Teams are time for me to introduce the you can vent about anything you want and The Viewers back home will you want to keep anything a Secret then thats the Place to Bad Thing,Its an Outhouse.~Chris

***Confessionals Start***

******Its so Disgusting in Here ,Anyways,I'm stuck with A Failure at Sports,A Nerd Girl,A Girl who only cares about her beauty,Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum,A Nerd who only knows Facts,A Fame-Hoggers,A Girly Girl and a worse can this get?Right I Also have the other team to deal with,Especially that Ghetto Girl LeShawna,More like LeDorka.~Heather**

**Some People Here Really Tick me least theres Heather,I'm here to win so No Mercy to Anyone!Especially the weaklings on my Team!~Eva**

**Oh My Gosh!Like Except for Eva,Heather and a few others,This place is like so awesome!~Katie**

**I Know Right,We Love it here!Especially Justin.~Sadie**

**So Our Team has the Upper Hand with More Of the better And Stronger that'll help in the Challenges.~Noah**

**Its Been 3 Hours since we've been here and The Girls just love me!~Cody**

**So I Have my Eyes on Gwen.I Mean shes all you ever want in a girl.~Trent**

**My Looks will help me get far Here,I Think.~Justin**

**Bridgette,Lindsay,Katie,Sadie and everyone else are like so Great to have as Friends!~Beth**

**I Think Our Teams LeShawna and the Number of Girls on our team is kind off Low.~Bridgette**

**Yo Dudes!Like I'm going to have such a rocking time Here!~Geoff**

**~Confessional End~**

**(To Be Continued)**

**Hows that for a first Challenge?Read & Review!It might be boring But I Promise Future Chapters will be Better.**

**Next Time:-**

**1)Cabin Arrangements**

**2)Their First Challenge**

**3)First Elimination**

**4)More Confessionals.**

**5)Alliances Start**

**Teams:-**

**Tyler,Heather,Lindsay,Beth,Eva,Katie,Sadie,Harold, Justin,Courtney and Ezekiel-Super Gophers**

**LeShawna,Gwen,Trent,Geoff,Bridgette,Owen,Duncan,Iz zy,Cody,Noah and DJ-Rabid Bears**

**Eliminated-None.**


	2. Not So Happy Coconuts Part 2

**Hi Guys!Thanks For Being my First Ever Reviewer IronWood and Also Thankyou to everyone whos viewing this Story since I Have Viewers from China,Kuwait,US,Australia,UK And Lots Others!So Enjoy this New Chapter!**

**Note:-My Version of the Theme Song is in the First Chapter.**

**Fun Fact:-Gwen is the Only Person not to use the Confessional this Episode.**

Welcome Back to Total Drama Island!We Are Just About to Start our First Challenge!~Chris

Sadly.~Heather

Hey Noone Messes My Intro!Anyways Watch out for What Happens on the Juiciest Episode Yet on Total Drama Island!~Chris

(Theme Song Plays)

*Everyone is at the Cabins*

So Heres How Its gonna Work,The Girls get one side of the Cabin and the Boys get the Yourselves at Home While I Go Get my Latte.~Chris

(Rabid Bears Girl's Side)

Well We Have 5 Beds So Someone Gets A Bed and the Sofa .~LeShawna

I Say We Draw Snakes!~Izzy

Lets Just Draw Sticks That I Found Outside..~Gwen

Or We Could Just Put all our Luggage on the Sofa.~Bridgette

Great Idea Bridgette.~Gwen

So Do Ya'll have an Eye on Anyone Here?~LeShawna

I Think Trent Seems Nice Since He Plays the Guitar Really Well.~Gwen

I Love Owen!~Izzy

Bridgette?~Gwen

Uhh *Blushes* Well Noone Yet..~Bridgette

Come On Theres Gotta Be Someone!~Izzy

No There Isn't,I Gotta Go to the Uh Bathroom.~Bridgette

(She Leaves)

Well That was Strange..~Gwen

Right On Girl.~LeShawna

**~Confessional~**

**Whew That was a Close Ok I Feel Bad about Lying to Them but For Now I Have to keep this a Secret.~Bridgette**

**That Izzy Girl Is Seriously Crazy,I Mean Snakes?What do you want to do?Poison Us?Anyways I Think Bridgettes Up To Sure are alot of Mysteries around here.~LeShawna**

**Alright so Watch This! *Dislocates her Arm and puts it back* Fun Right?~Izzy**

**~End~**

(Rabid Bears,Boy's Side)

Woo Yeah!All Of You Rock!~Owen

Cheers to Being on the Same Team Dude!(High Fives Owen)~Geoff

Not To Break Up Your Little Party But The Game Hasn't even started yet.~Duncan

Who Cares,Dude?I'm just here to Party!~Geoff

Can You Idiots keep it Down?I'm trying to Read!~Noah

Lighten Up,Noah!~Cody

I Don't Take Orders from a Ladies Man.~Noah

Fine,Suit Yourself.~Cody

Has Anyone seen my Pet Bunny?~DJ

*Geoff Remembers Seeing it get Eaten by a Snake*

Uhh,He Ran Away Into the Forest Dude.~Geoff

Nooooooooo.~DJ *Faints*

So Much for That.~Duncan

*Owen Farts*

Dude Seriously?~Duncan

Hehe.~Owen

Guys what do you think of this Song I Wrote for Gwen?~Trent

(Sings a Song )

Aww Its the First Day and Lover Boy already has a Girl Friend.~Duncan

Actually We're Just-~Trent

Unlike Duncan,I Think it was Awesome Dude!~Geoff

Thanks.~Trent

Now Can All of You wrap it up So I Can Actually make my way outside Away from Owen?~Noah

Sure ,Nerdling.~Duncan

(Noah Leaves Along with Everyone Else)

*Super Gophers,Guy's Side*

Alright Dudes!~Tyler (Tries to High Five Ezekiel But Fails )

Did You Know 7 Out of 10 People Don't Know How To -~Harold

Thats Great Harold ,Now If You All Can Excuse Me I Need My Beauty Sleep.~Justin (Puts on Sleeping Mask)

I Thought Only Girls Slept in the Day,Eh.~Ezekiel

*Sigh* No They Don't ,Ezekiel.~Justin

( Tyler Snickers)

GOSH!Why Does Everyone keep Interrupting Me!~Harold

(Storms Out)

**~Confessionals~  
**

**The Nerve of Some People!~Harold**

**Ezekiel Really Has a Lot to turn about the Real Word and My Looks.~Justin**

**Yo I Think Everybody likes me,Eh.~Ezekiel**

**Everybody here is so Awesome!~Tyler**

**Woo Yeah Party!Duncan and Noah here really need to get their hopes up!At least my Man Owens Awesome!~Geoff**

**I Hate Everyone Course I'll Beat all of them so Why Not Just Tolerate them for a Bit.~Noah**

**I Really Have to Make Noah get a Girl!~Cody**

**Its going to be so Easy to win this Game and Get out of Juvie.~Duncan**

**Man,This Place gives me the Creeps!*Hears Wolf Howling and Runs Outside*~DJ**

**This place is Great!I Love everyone Here!I Mean Uhh Like...~Owen**

**I Really Think Gwen doesn't like me back..~Trent**

**~End~**

*Super Gophers,Girl's Side*

Rule Number One,Never Get Near My Bed,Rule Number Two,Never Talk Near My Bed,Rule Number Three ,I Get Two Beds so One of You Girly Girls have to get the Sofa.~Eva

How is that Fair?~Heather

Oh Its Fair All Right!And You Know What?Your Getting the Sofa Or Else!~Eva

What Ugh Fine!Have it your Way!~Heather

I Think we Should All Calm Down a Bit..~Courtney

Shush.~Eva

Fine.~Courtney

Oh Yay!We're all on the Same Team!~Beth

This is gonna be So Fun!~Lindsay

This is like that Sleep Over we Had Right Katie?~Sadie

I Know Right!~Katie

EEEEEE.~Both

I SAID SHUSH!~Eva

**~Confessional~**

**That Eva Girl Has Anger Issues.~Courtney**

**Eva is Going Down to the Ground!I'll make sure she loses!~Heather**

**Ava is kind of mean,Oops Sorry I Said that!~Lindsay**

**Eva is really rude.~Sadie**

**Like I Know.~Katie**

**I Like Everyone Here!Maybe Eva is just a little bit on the Mean Side...~Beth**

**~End~**

*On Megaphone*

Attention Campers!Meet at the Main Lodge at once!~Chris

(Everyone Goes There)**  
**

Hope You All Had Fun Because Its time to meet Cheff Hatchet!~Chris

I Will Cook My Delicious Food 3 Times a Day and You Will eat it 3 Times a Day or Else!~Cheff

I Like His Style.~Eva

*After Everyone has Eaten Cheff's Slop,Mostly getting Sick*

(At the Top of the Cliff)

Time For Your First Challenge!Its a Cliff Dive,Each of You Will Have to Jump Down into the Waters Where There is a Safe Zone which is Shark-Free .If you land outside of it your Dead Meat.~Chris

*Some Campers Gulp*

The Team to have the most members Jump wins an Advantage in the Next You Do Not Jump you will have to wear a Chicken Hat.~Chris

Chicken Hat?Seriously Chris?~Heather

Yes,Seriously and Lets start with the Rabid Bears.~Chris

Well Here Goes Nothing!~LeShawna *Jumps and a Splash Occurs*

Well Since She Landed In The Safe Zone,I Guess I Can Give it a Try *Jump and Lands Inside Safe Zone*~Gwen

Since I'm a Surfer,This Should Not Effect me Much.~Bridgette

(She Dives Down into the Safe Zone and Gives a Thumbs Up)

Kawabanga!~Izzy

Uhh Izzy…~Owen

Yeah?~Izzy

You Landed Outside the Safe Zone!~Owen

Oops HeHe*Sharks Come At Her and She Wrestles One Of Them*

Take that *Punch* and That! *Kick* (Shark Runs Away along with the Others)

Did You Just..~Gwen

Wrestle A…~Bridgette

Shark?Are you Crazy!~LeShawna

Nah I Wrestle Bears Back Home ,Not Much of a Difference.~Izzy

Okay,Duncan your Up.~Chris

Phew Glad I Don't have to Jump..~DJ

Oh Yes You Do *Duncan Pushes DJ Into the Water's Safe Zone*~Duncan

Why Did You Do That Man?~DJ

I Don't want to Lose Besides You Landed in the Safe Zone.~Duncan

*Duncan Jumps Next*

Sorry Guys I Can't Jump,I Have a Fear of Heights.~Owen

Dun Dun Dun,Heres your Chicken Hat,See You Down!~Chris

*Sigh* Sorry Guys!~Owen

Buck Buck Backawk!~Duncan

I'm Not Jumping Either.~Noah

*He Takes his Chicken Hat and Goes Down*

Yeah Dudes!See Ya Down! *Jumps Into the Safe Zone*~Geoff

Guess Its Myyyyyyyyy Tuuuurrrrrnnnn *Trent while Jumping*~Trent

This Is For the Ladies! *Jumps And Lands on One of the Sharks *~Cody

**~Confessional~**

**That Wasn't Exactly My Best Moment.~Cody (In Casts)**

**~End~**

So thats 09 Jumpers and 2 Chickens for the You're Up.~Chris

*Katie,Sadie,Beth and Lindsay Jump at the Same Time*

Well That Was Quick.~Chris

*Eva Jumps and Lands in the Safe Zone*

Radicle! *Tyler Jumps and Lands on a Buoy*~Tyler

Ugh I Am Not Getting My Hair me that Ugly Chicken Hat~Heather

If You Say So.~Chris

Hmpf.~Heather

I'm Not Putting My Beauty in Jeoprody .I'm not jumping Guys!~Justin

(From Down)

Its Ok!~Beth,Katie,Sadie and Lindsay

Since I'm a C.I.T ,I Have the Ability to Jump So *Jumps*~Courtney

*Harold and Ezekiel then Take the Plunge*

And that Means the Teams are Tied with 9 Jumpers and 2 Chickens Each!Which Means Noone Gets the Reward!~Chris

Awwwww,But we did so good!~Lindsay

Well you still lost.~Chris

(Scene is now at the Beach)

Now Heres How Its gonna Work.I'm going to give you All Coconuts and the First team to have all their members hit Loses and Goes to !~Chris

Oh It is On!~LeShawna *Throws at Heather and Hits*

Ugh I'll Get you For This!My Face!~Heather

*Eva Takes 5 Coconuts*

Prepare to Die! *She Hits Geoff,Bridgette,Gwen,Owen And Noah*

Gwen!Bridgette!Ya'll Gonna Pay! *LeShawna Hits Katie,Beth,Lindsay and Tyler*

Ow,My Kiwis!~Tyler

Aww,Poor You,Hi I'm Lindsay!~Lindsay

Hey Lindsay!~Tyler

*Heather Takes a Coconut and Hits Tyler Again*

Hey!~Lindsay

Whoopsie.~Heather

Stay Strong Sadie!You Can Do-~Katie

*Sadie gets hit by Izzy*

Haha.~Izzy

*Justin is running around in Circles*

Ahhh Nobody Hit Me!~Justin

Ok I Can Do This...I Can Do This!~DJ *Hits Ezekiel*

Yo Not Cool,Eh!~Ezekiel

Sorry...~DJ

*While Hes Not Looking,Courtney Hits Him*

You Snooze,You Loose!~Courtney

Aw Man.~DJ

(Izzy Hits Harold and Breaks his Glasses while Trent Hits Justin)

Ah My Glasses!~Harold

Pause!Izzy is disqualified for Breaking Harold's Glasses!~Chris

Aww No Fair!~Izzy

My Beautiful Face!~Justin

(Eva Hits Trent While LeShawna tries to Hit Courtney but misses)

Hey Wait Wheres Duncan?~Courtney

Right Behind You! *Hits Courtney with Coconut*~Duncan

Ugh!~Courtney

(Eva hits Duncan and Cody)

Its Now LeShawna VS. Eva!~Chris

Wooo Yeah Wooo!~Lindsay

Come On,We Gotta Win!~Courtney

(Eva tries to hit LeShawna but Misses while She Manages to Hit Eva)

YES!We Win!Wooo!~Owen

Alright Dude!~Geoff

~While Everyone is eating in the Main Lodge~

Hey Helda,Why'd you ask us to come here?~Lindsay

Its Heather and Sorry for being so Mean in Today's Challenge but I Was Hoping if I Could Take you 4 To the Final 5 With Me.~Heather

Oh Mi Gosh,The Final 5!~Lindsay

How are you gonna do that?~Beth

Just vote with me and I Keep you In the Game.~Heather

We Accept!~Katie

Yay!The Final 5!~Sadie

**~Confessional~**

**We're going to the Final 5!I Wonder what will happen then?~Beth**

**It was like taking candy from a .~Heather**

**We Trust Heather since shes so Nice!~Katie**

**I Know!~Sadie**

**EEEEEEEE.~Both**

**~End~**

**(Elimination Ceremony)**

At Camp,Marshmallows Represent a Tasty Treat That Tells you that You are Safe for another you do not get a marshmallow you must walk down the Dock of Shame,Board the Boat of Losers and Go Away and Never Come .~Chris

Thats like so Creepy!~Katie

I Know!~Sadie

The People with No Votes are Katie,Sadie,Lindsay,Courtney,Harold And Ezekiel.~Chris

Alright!~Harold

The Next People safe are Beth,Eva And Tyler.

You're lucky I'm Safe!~Eva

Heather and Justin,Both of you Failed to Jump off the Cliff Today,And Heather was the First Person out of the Coconut Game while Justin cared only about his Last Marshmallow of the Night goes too...

...

...

...

Heather.

Sorry Justin you are out of the Game.~Chris

See Ya Sucker!I Mean Sorry you had to go..~Heather

**~Confessional~**

**Heather sure is Suspicious.~Courtney.**

**~End~**

Well ,I Thought My Looks would manipulate some Girls But I Guess that Didn't Happen *Sigh* Bye Guys!~Justin

Bye!~Courtney

See Ya.~Harold

We'll miss youuu ,Eh.~Ezekiel

~Votes~

Heather:-Courtney,Sadie,Justin

Justin:-Beth,Heather,Katie,Eva

Tyler:-Lindsay

Sadie:-Harold,Ezekiel,Tyler

Will Bridgette confess her secret love?Will Heather and Her Alliance succeed?Will Eva get nicer?*Eva yells in background*Will Courtney find out what Heather is up to?Will Izzy get any Crazier?Will Eva and LeShawna's Conflict Arise?Will Noah try to do anything?Will Trent sing A Song for Gwen and Will Cody get a Girl?Find out Next Time,Maybe Not,On Total Drama Island!~Chris

**So Hows that for a Challenge?I Changed the Hot Tub Building to a Coconut Stand-Off Anybody Noticed How Harold,Ezekiel and Tyler voted Sadie and How Sadie voted Heather?Somethings is Definitely Up. Read & Review.I Reply to all Reviews. This Story will get new Chapters Daily,So Don't Miss Out!**

**Until Next Time,**

**RedTurtle632,Signing Out.**

**Teams:-**

**Tyler,Heather,Lindsay,Beth,Eva,Katie,Sadie,Harold, Courtney and Ezekiel-Super Gophers**

**LeShawna,Gwen,Trent,Geoff,Bridgette,Owen,Duncan,Iz zy,Cody,Noah and DJ-Rabid Bears**

**Eliminated-Justin.**

**(Sorry to all Justin Fans)**

**Things to look out for in the Next Episode:-**

**1)Two New Alliances.**

**2)KatiexSadie Break Up.**

**3)Harold Gets Evil.**


	3. Paintballistic Mash-Up!

Hey** Again!I'm Back with another Chapter and No Reviews..Maybe People Only view on the Weekends?Ok Anyways To Those Who View Enjoy!**

Last Time on Total Drama Island,The Contestants faced their First Challenge!It was a Cliff Dive as Heather and Justin failed for the Gophers and Owen and Noah for the Bass. As nobody got the advantage ,They were all in the same boat in the Coconut Stand-Off .In the End it was LeShawna VS. Eva and LeShawna managed to win for the Gophers!Surprisingly,Due to Alliances,Eva didn't get a single vote that night but it was Justin who was eliminated because of his Beauty and Heather's Alliance. What will Happen This Time Around on Total ...Drama ...Island!~Chris

(Theme Song Plays)

*Gophers,Boy's Side*

Gosh!I Wish We Would've Let Justin into the Alliance.~Harold

I Knoo Right,We Already Have too Many Girls,Eh.~Ezekiel

Those Twins are starting to Freak Me Out Man!~Tyler

Same Here,Eh.~Ezekiel

Well We'll just have to win challenges from Now On To Survive .~Harold

**~Confessional~**

**I'm Starting to get the Creeps with some of the People Here.~Tyler**

**Or Maybe I Could Manipulate some of the Girls with my Mad Skills.~Harold**

**~End~**

Maybe I Can Help You.~?

You,But How?~Harold

Sadie?~Tyler

Yes Its Me,Unlike Stupid Katie,I Went to the Bathroom Last Night And while she was too busy to notice I Heard you guys Talking about Eliminating Me.~Sadie

But I Thought you liked Katie,Eh.~Ezekiel

Nope Its Just A Dare by one of my Classmates to be BFFs With at this ugly outfit!Its not even my size.~Sadie

So Why are You Here?To Eliminate Us?~Harold

No ,Unlike Katie,I Know of Heather's Real Plans Of Her So Called Alliance and Her Nicey Nice Attitude will not Work on I'm Joining your Alliance to get rid of Heather,Katie and the others.~Sadie

Who Else is in the alliance?~Tyler

Its Heather,Me,Katie,Beth and Lindsay.~Sadie

Wow thats Alot.~Harold

Yeah but its Pretty Easy to get Lindsay over to our side and Maybe Beth so I'll try and Give you information on whats happening.I Better go before somebody notices.~Sadie

See Ya!~Tyler

**~Confessional~**

**Well that was unexpected For.~Harold**

**Its a Strategical Move,Just Because I'm Fat,Doesn't mean I Don't have Brains.~Sadie**

**~End~**

***Outside Cabin* **

Hey Sadie!I Missed You!So Hows your Stomach?~Katie

Huh?~Sadie

You Know You Said Your Stomach was feeling bad and You Needed some time Alone with Fresh Air?~Katie

Oh Yeah Right,Its Okay Now,Lets go Talk with the other girls!~Sadie

Is Something Wrong?~Katie

Nah.~Sadie

~**Confessional~**

** Sadie has been acting a Little Strange Lately..Nah Just my Mind!~Katie**

**~End~**

What took you guys so long?~Courtney

Sadie's Stomach wasn't feeling well.~Katie

Yeah.~Sadie

Oh We Better Get Some Shut Eye For Tommorow,Who Knows When Chris will wake us Up.~Courtney

Do You Guys Think Hes Kinda Mean?~Beth

Of Course He Is Genius ,Now let me Sleep before I Pummel You To Death!~Eva

Sorry...~Beth

**~Confessional~  
**

**Wow,Edna,Sure Has a Loud Voice!~Lindsay**

**~End~**

Wait Let me Just Finish My Nails!~Lindsay

Ugh Get Over It!~Heather (She Turns Off the Light and Lindsay Whines and After Eva Duct tapes her ,Sleeps.)

(Same Time,Bear's Girl's Side)

Cheers to our First Victory!~Bridgette (They all High Five)

I Wonder Who They Eliminated!Oooh It would be fun if they eliminated Heather!~Izzy

We All Have Hopes Girl,We All Do.~LeShawna

Uhh Guys Do You Mind If I Stay Up for a Bit,I Kind off have A Diary..~Gwen

Oh Its Ok Girl!~LeShawna

Fine with Me.~Bridgette

*Yawn* Welp,Good Night,Don't let the Bug Tarantullas Bite!Hehehhee.~Izzy

Good Night Crazy Girl.~LeShawna

Good Night Girls.~Bridgette

(Bear's Boy's Side)

Yeah Dudes!See Duncan?I Told You We Would Win!~Geoff

Yeah Yeah Sure Party Boy.~Duncan

You Know the Only Bad thing about this?~Cody

What?That You Pick your Nose More Often Now?~Noah

No Silly,If Someone Other than Justin had to leave.~Cody

Yeah,Hes so Hot...,I Mean Beatiful,I Mean Great,I Mean-~Owen

We Get what you mean Man.~DJ

Oh Ok,Haha.~Owen

Honestly,I Don't feel like Sleeping,I Would Rather Party!If We Had the Music Though.~Geoff

*Under Breath*Thank God.~Duncan

You Know We Can Hear You.~Trent

Who Cares?~Duncan

**~Confessional~**

**Duncan,Sure needs to Change his Attitude around everyone.~Trent**

**Dudes!I Love all my Team Mates!~Geoff**

**~End~  
**

I'm not even tired! *Falls on the floor Asleep*~Owen

He Sure is full of Excitement.~DJ

Yeah,Dude.~Geoff

(Soon after alot of talking everyone Sleeps)

*Air Horn Blows*

*Bumps Head* Who-What-Where Now?~LeShawna

Its Just Chris.~Bridgette

I'm Gonna Kill Him!~LeShawna

I kinda Think he is gonna do that Everyday.~Gwen

Fine,But I'm only not doing it Because of the Money.~LeShawna

(Soon Everyone Is Out of the Cabins)

Ugh,I need My Beauty Sleep!~Heather

Ooh Mee Too!~Lindsay

Well Too Bad,Its time for your Second Challenge!~Chris

This Early?~Courtney

Yes,This Early.~Chris

Hmpf,I Got no Problem,Unlike you Prissy Girls.~Eva

**~Confessional~**

**Glad Everybody Forgot About Who I Love.~Bridgette**

**~End~**

Your Next Challenge is a Game of Deer Hunting-~Chris

NO!~Bridgette and DJ

Relax Not Real Deers,Campers in Antler Costumes.~Chris

Okay..I'll try.~DJ

Thats the spirit Big Guy!Okay so Each Team will have 5 Hunters and 5 Hunters will get Paintbull guns to catch the go to Number of Deer's Of the Opposite Team it Lindsay?~Chris

Yeah!Its not like I'm stupid.~Lindsay

Oh Its On!~Eva

Bring it On Sista!~LeShawna

Also Gophers One of your team Mates will have to sit This Out Because last time Justin was Eliminated.~Chris

*Guys Cheer while Girls are a bit Disappointed,This is of the Bears*

I Say Either DJ Or Bridgette Should Sit this one out.~Gwen

I Volunteer DJ..~Bridgette

No Wait,I'll go,Bridge you can Sit this Out.~DJ

Thanks A Lot!~Bridgette

~**Confessional~**

**JD Is Like Soo Nice with what he did to Branda.~Lindsay**

**~End~**

The Hunters will be ,For the Bears, Hunters LeShawna,DJ,Izzy,Duncan and Noah while the Deers are Trent,Gwen,Geoff,Cody and Owen.

For the Gophers Hunters Tyler,Eva,Courtney,Katie and Beth,Lindsay,Ezekiel,Harold,Heather.~Chris

What?Why Am I A Deer?~Heather

For Deer has to wear this tail and hat and for Safety of the Law and blah blah blah you all get goggles.~Chris

Eww these are ugly!~Heather

If you take them off Your team automatically loses.~Chris

You and your stupid Rules.~Heather

I Know.~Chris

You Both have 10 Minutes to go into the woods Before the Game Starts and make your time starts,NOW!~Chris

(Everyone goes in)

Okay So Heres what I've Will Make and Lindsay you two go together,-~Courtney

Yay!~Beth

We are gonna have like so much Fun!~Lindsay

Harold and Ezekiel And Heather You Go Alone.~Courtney

Fine with Me~Heather

Me,Tyler and Eva and Katie,Sadie.~Courtney

Why Can't I Go Alone?~Eva

Its for the best.~Courtney

(Other Side)

So Ya'll need to work out Groups!~LeShawna

Me and Trent can go together right?~Gwen

Abosolutely.~Trent

Then Me,Owen and Cody can go together too.~Geoff

Woo Yeah!~Owen

Izzy Goes Alone!~Izzy

I'll Go with DJ.~LeShawna

Guess you are left with me. *Gives Noogie*~Duncan

Yay so Much Fun.~Noah

(Megaphone)

And 3...2...1...Go!~Chris

*Everyone Runs off in different Directions*

*With Courtney,Eva and Tyler*

So Guys,Wondering why I Brought You Here?~Courtney

Nope.~Eva

Yeah-Its Bec-~Tyler

Yes Tyler its Because I'm offering you two an Alliance.~Courtney

Whats in it for me?~Eva

Well You See You two are the outcasts on this team and other than Heather you are the most likely to go you have to do is vote with me.~Courtney

Fine.~Eva

Alright!~Tyler

**~Confessional~**

**Two Alliances!This is Awesome!~Tyler**

**~End~**

*Izzy Comes Swinging In*

Ayeyyeyeyeyeyyeyeyeyeyeyeye *Courtney and Eva dodge while Tyler gets hit in the Balls*~Izzy (Eva tries to hit her But She Runs Away)

I'm Going Alone!You'll slow me Down!~Eva

Okay.~Courtney

(If You are confused Chris Meant that You Got Hit both Deers and Hunters but not your own)

(Near Gwen and Trent)

So Favourite Movie?~Trent

TheSlasher4,Favourite Band?~Gwen

Type A-Crazies.~Trent

Awesome!Me Too!~Gwen

(**Fun Fact:-Type A-Pshycotic Crazies is Courtney's Band in the Series)**

*Eva Heres*

Eat My Dust Lovers!~Eva

No Not Gwen!~Trent

(Trent Comes in Front of Gwen and Gets Hit)

Run!Save Yourself!~Trent

Uh-Ok.~Gwen

*Gwen Runs Away while Eva Chases Her*

*Near a Clearing*

Wow the Water is So Pretty.~Katie

Ok Thats It!I've had it with your nice act!Why Don't you come out right now and tell me I'm Fat!Everyone has so whats wrong with you!~Sadie

Huh?But Sadie I-~Katie

No Buts! *Sadie Shoots Paintball Gun at Katie*~Sadie

How Could You! *Runs Away Cryiing*~Katie

Yeah Thats Right!Feel the Burn,Sissy!~Sadie

~**Confessional~**

**I Should Probably Tell Them who has .~Chris**

**HOW COULD SHE! *Sniff*~Katie**

**~End~**

(Izzy Comes out of NoWhere and Shoots Sadie)

I'll Get you Next Time!~Sadie

*Near Harold and Ezekiel*

So If We Lost,Which we probably Will,Who Do You Want to Vote Out?~Harold

I Say Eva,I Don't like her,Eh.~Ezekiel

Okay,I'll keep that in Mind.~Harold

(LeShawna and DJ Come In)

Sorry for this Guys!~DJ

(Harold and Ezekiel try to run away But DJ Hits Harold While LeShawna Misses)

Drats!~LeShawna

Don't 'll get Who am I Kidding!What Kind off a Monster Am I !~DJ

Calm Down,Big Guy!~LeShawna

(Near Geoff,Cody and Owen)

This is so Great,Dudes!Just the 3 Of Us In The Woods!~Geoff

I Know!~Owen

It feels Peaceful and RAD!~Cody

(Courtney Comes In)

Who Said I Can't Hit you Guys! *Manages to Hit all 3 Of Them*

Aw Duddette thats so Not Fair!~Geoff

Yes It Is!Toodles.~Courtney

Ah This was my Best Shirt!~Owen

You always wear 1 Shirt.~Cody

Oh Right,Haha.~Owen

(Megaphone)

*Attention Campers!It is now 4/5 Deer for the Gophers and 1/5 Deer for the Fine Heather,Lindsay,Beth and Ezekiel if you want to win!Otherwise if the Gophers Find Gwen your Losing a Member!~Chris

How are we losing?~LeShawna

(Near Ezekiel who has stopped running)

That was cloose,Eh.~Ezekiel

Harold?Uh Oh.~Ezekiel

*Beth and Lindsay who are talking bump into him*

Oh Hey Ezekiel!Wheres Harold!~Beth

He Got Shot.~Ezekiel

Aww,Thats so Can Walk with us if you want.~Beth

(Noah and Duncan come in)

Thats not gonna happen!~Duncan

No Your not getting them,Eh!Run!~Ezekiel (Gets Shot)

Noo.~Ezekiel

I Got this. ~Noah *Hits Beth*

That teaching really paid off didn't it?~Duncan

Yes It Did.~Noah

(LeShawna And DJ VS Eva)

Its Time for you to lose!~LeShawna (Tries to hit Eva five times but misses while Eva shoots Once and it hits)

Ha Sucker!You're Next Brick Guy.~Eva

D-J *Cough* DO This for Me!~LeShawna

Nyahhhh! *Rapidly Shoots on Eva*

You Did It!~LeShawna

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!~Eva *Heard By Everyone*

**~Confessional~**

**I Knew that would Work.~LeShawna**

**How Did He?!He is Gonna Pay!~Eva**

**~End~**

(Meanwhile Izzy and Lindsay)

Hahaha!You will never get past me!~Izzy

Oh No!~Lindsay *Ducks*

I Missed!Dammit I'm out of See *Points Gun to Face and One Final Paintball splats on her face*

Oh My Gosh!You Hit Yourself!~Lindsay

I Will Get You For This!~Izzy

*Lindsay Runs Away*

Just Kidding!Hahaha.~Izzy

Stupid Chris..Stupid Game!~Heather *Doesn't look where she is going and falls into Noah's Paintball Pit*

Thats just Great!~Heather

*Noah and Duncan high five from above a Tree*

(Courtney runs in and Shoots Both of them)

Little Miss Princess Finally Hit Someone?Oo Shes So Happy!~Duncan

(Noah Snickers)

(After hearing Voices both DJ And Lindsay Arrive of the Seen)

Oh Hi Darvin!~Lindsay

I Can't DO This!~DJ *Falls Into Pit*

Ooh is there Makeup in there?I'm Coming Too! *Lindsay also falls into the pit with DJ And Lands on Heather*

You Idiot!Get off Me!~Heather

**~Confessional~**

**I'll get you Noah!~Heather**

**~End~**

***MegaPhone***

(Attention Campers,Times Up ,Please Arrive at the Camp Grounds)

*Everyone Arrives*

Looks Like Everyone but Courtney and Gwen-(Trent gives a thumbs up) are covered in Paint!I Would Consider this a Tie But Sadie actually Hit Katie so The Gophers are once again going to elimination!~Chris

Sadie!~Courtney

*Katie tells them the whole story*

You are so Going Fatty!~Eva

Hmpf,Even I Don't stoop that low.~Heather

~**Confessional~**

**Will I Really Be Good Letting Sadie Stay?~Harold**

**Should I Pick Sadie or ?~Tyler**

**~End~**

***Campfire that Night***

Looks like really none of you But Courtney are safe *Gives Courtney a Marshmallow*

The Next People Safe are Beth,Lindsay,Eva,Tyler,Harold and Ezekiel.

Also Safe is Katie.

Sadie,Heather this is the Last Marshmallow of the Night and it goes too,...

...

...

Sadie.

Yes!~Sadie

WHAT!NO Guys!Sadie is so much more idiotic than Heather!Why did you not eliminate her!~Courtney

But I Had an Alliance!AUGH Whatever I'm leaving.*Goes Off in the Boat of Losers*~Heather

~**Confessional~**

**Another Alliance is definitely Up!~Courtney**

**I Know Sadie has some good left in her heart!~Katie**

**You Gotta do what you gotta do!~Harold**

**~End~**

Another Surprising Elimination!How many more alliances are too come?Will Courtney figure it out?Will Gwen hook up with Trent and Will anyone Find out who Bridgette Likes?Will Sadie Prevail with more enemies and Will Katie make her turn nice once and for all?Has Harold gone mad?Because of Heather's Elimination will Eva change her attitude?Will Noah be Friends with Duncan?Will DJ Learn to Man Up and Will Geoff host a Party?Find out next time on Total Drama Island!~Chris

(Signs Out)

Votes:-

Sadie-Heather,Courtney,Eva,Beth

Heather-Ezekiel,Tyler,Harold,Sadie,Katie.

Beth-Lindsay

**Hows that for a Chapter?Read & Review and Try to Answer some of Chris's Questions!Its ok if you are a Guest to Review.I'll reply through Chapter!So Heather Gets 21st Place,Sorry to Heather Fans!I'm only doing this according to my Character You Next Time!~Redturtle632**

**Sneak Peeks:-**

**1)Bridgette's Guy Revealed**

**2)Someone's Family Member comes to visit**

**3)Someone goes Missing!**

**4)Challenge is funnier than ever!**

**5)Another Alliance Forms**

**6)DJX? Forms along with Noah And Duncan's Friendship.**

**Teams:-**

**Tyler,Lindsay,Beth,Eva,Katie,Sadie,Harold, Courtney and Ezekiel-Super Gophers**

**LeShawna,Gwen,Trent,Geoff,Bridgette,Owen,Duncan,Iz zy,Cody,Noah and DJ-Rabid Bears**

**Eliminated-Justin and Heather.**


	4. The Food Shall Not Be Wasted

**Hi Guys! :D I'm So Happy A Guest Decided to Review!Keep It Up!Enjoy the Chapter! :-**

Last time on Total Drama Island,The Contestants were Faced with A Paintball Gun Challenge . As Conflicts Arose,DJ Finally Found his Manliness,Trent and Gwen Hooked Up,Noah and Duncan formed a Friendship as Sadie Back stabbed Katie but that Night it was Heather that Went Home . Lets not forget how Horribly ever camper performed in that Challenge,The Only Two Without Paint being Courtney and Gwen .What will happen this time around on this Grueling Episode of Total...Drama...Island!~Chris

(Theme Song Plays) Note:-Not all chapters will start at night . Some will be in the day :) Only first ones at night .

*Near the Beach at Night*

Soo Uh,You really Showed Her Didn't you?~LeShawna

Well I-I Guess I Did,I Feel Sad.~DJ

Its nothing to be afraid Off,Ya'll were just doing a challenge,Thats all.~LeShawna

Yeah I Know..~DJ

*Bridgette,Gwen,Geoff,Owen,Cody are looking at them from the Cabin Windows Oblivious to LeShawna*

(Cody Gives a Thumbs Up)

So Uhh Would You Like T-To Uhh.~DJ *Starts getting nervous*

DJ Are You Tryin' To Ask me to Go Out with You?~LeShawna

Yes,Don't Hit Me! ~DJ (Sucks his thumb like a Baby)

I'm not going to Hurt you,I'll go out with you..~LeShawna

Uh Ok See You .~DJ

See Ya.~LeShawna

(Bridgette Smiles while Geoff,Owen and Cody Cheer)

**~Confessional~**

**I Wish Me and Trent could be like that..~Gwen**

**I Didn't know he had it in him.~LeShawna**

**I Hope I Don't Faint on the First Date!But Still I Gotta Thank Geoff and the Guys for this.~DJ**

**~End~**

**(Bear's Guy's Side)**

*DJ Enters*

Great Job Dude!~Geoff

Told Ya It Would Work.~Cody

Yeah ,Thanks Guys!~DJ

This is so Awesome!~Owen

(Other Side)

So You Really Pierced A Guy's Nose?No Wonder You're So Sick.~Noah

Whatever you Say.~Duncan

(**Girl's Side)**

LeShawna!You're going on a Date!~Bridgette

How did you know?~LeShawna

We Were Uhh Spying..Don't judge us!The Guys were Too.~Bridgette

Its Ok,*Yawn* Lets just get some Sleep.~LeShawna

Yeah...Has Anyone Seen Izzy?~Gwen

Crazy Girl said something about ''Venturing in the Woods''~LeShawna

She'll Come Back Soon,Knowing Her.~Bridgette

(The Girls Sleep while the Guys Discuss Stuff)

So Do You Like Anyone Here?~Duncan

Well Its *Whispers* Kind off Someone on the Other Team.~Noah

*Whisper*

What?No Way!~Duncan

Yes Way.~Noah

**~Confessional~**

**I Think Its Time.~Bridgette**

**~End~  
(Gopher's Cabin,Girl's Side,Not as Peaceful as the Bears)**

WHAT WENT ON OVER THERE!WHY ISN'T SADIE ELIMINATED!~Courtney

Calm Down or Face My Fist of Fury.~Eva

I'll SHOW YOU FIST OF FURY! *Punches Eva and she Faints while Everyone Gasps*

None of your Business,Hmpf.~Sadie

IT IS MY BUSINESS!~Courtney

(The Girls are Tired and so they Tape Courtney to the wall)

MmhmMMmmMMMMMMMM!~Courtney

**~Confessional~**

**I Didn't want to do that.~Beth**

**Wow Like Candance is like so Strong!~Lindsay**

**Come On Sadie,What has gotten in to you!You're ruining our team!~Katie**

**~End~**

(Katie changes bunks with Beth)

**(Gopher's Guy's Side)**

Do You Think what we did was right,Eh?~Ezekiel

No,But we had to do it,We're here to win,Not to make Friends.~Harold

But its kind of mean.~Tyler

GOSH!~Harold

~**Confessional~**

**I Feel Kind of Bad...~Tyler**

**Harold has gone crazy,Eh.~Ezekiel**

**~End~**

***The Next Morning***

*MegaHorn*

(Attention Campers ,Come into the Mess Hall at Once!~Chris)

*Moans and Groans are Head*

I Hate You.~Gwen

I Wheres Trent and Bridgette?~Chris

We Have No Idea.~Beth

*Trent comes out of the Washrooms*

Hi~Bridgette

Hey Bridgette,What are you doing here?~Trent

I Made You This made of Wood,Stone and Carving Materials.~Bridgette

Oh Wow,Thanks!~Trent

No Problem.~Bridgette

Well See You Around,Lets get to the Camp Grounds.~Trent

*When they reach there*

What were you doing?~Chris

Oh Nothing.~Bridgette

Who Gave you that Pendant?~Gwen

Bridgette.~Trent

WHAT! I Mean Its Nice..~Gwen

Uh Thankyou?~Trent

**~Confessional~**

**If We Lose,Bridgette is going down to the ground and I'll make sure of it!~Gwen**

**~End~  
**

*Gwen Glares at Bridgette*

Save the Drama for Later,Because your Next Challenge is a Food Fight!The Team to have the most Members Covered Loses!~Chris

Noo!Your going to waste precious food!~Owen

Anyways,As The Gophers have 2 less Players,2 Bears will have to sit out.~Chris

I Volunteer Bridgette and Izzy since shes not here.~Gwen

Okay,Bridgette you can Watch from the Side Lines.~Chris

Okay..~Bridgette

**~Confessional~**

**Whats gotten into that Girl?~LeShawna**

**~End~**

But Before we Start we have a Special Guest Here a Father of a Big Brick Welcome Fredrick!~Chris

Dad!~DJ

I'm Just here to say I'm proud of you son!You finally got yourself a Woman!~Fredrick

Thanks Dad!~DJ (They Hug,While LeShawna Smiles and most of the other campers Awww)

He Will Also Watch Today's Challenge.~Chris

Woohoo!~Owen

You will have 5 Minutes to get ready.~Chris

DJ Is A Nice Have a Great Son.~Bridgette

Thanks,Whats your Name?~Fredrick

Bridgette.~Bridgette

I'll keep that in Mind.~Fredrick

*Beth,Lindsay and Katie who are outside with Courtney*

Now I Called You Here So That you could join my alliance and we could go to the Final 4 You Have to Do Is Vote with Me.~Courtney

Okay With Me!~Beth

Me Too!~Lindsay

Sure..~Katie

Then its settled Sadie and Eva Go.~Courtney

**~Confessional~**

**Alliance Over and Don't expect to get Tyler's help either after I'm Done talking to him.~Eva**

**~End~**

And ...Go!~Chris

(Everyone from the Gopher's throws Food As Owen Eats It All)

No Wasting Food!Even if its Kinda Bad!No Offence Cheff!~Owen

None Taken.~Cheff Hatchet

*He Then Proceeds To Eat all of the Bear's Current Food*

PAUSE!Owen is Disqualified!~Chris

Nice Going.~Duncan

Yeah.~Noah

No The Poor Food!*The Interns have to chain him to the Bleachers where Fredrick and Bridgette Are*

I Presume You Like Food!~Fredrick

Yeah *Toot* Alot!~Owen

It is now 8-9,Gophers are winning!~Chris

But we Don't have any Food!~LeShawna

It'll come in 5 Minutes,Cheff's making some.~Chris

Don't Rush Me!Just Dodge or Do Something!~Cheff

*5 Minutes of the Gopher's Dodging Every Hit Later*

More Food Coming Through!~Cheff

Alright! *Gwen Hits What is supposed to be a Pizza Splice at Bridgette* Whoopsie.~Gwen

GWEN!~Trent

Sorry..Can't Help Slipping.~Gwen

**~Confessional~**

Something has gotten into her!~Trent

~**End~**

Don't Worry,I'll just use a Tissue..~Bridgette

*Eva Manages to Hit Both Gwen and Trent while they're distracted*

Now Look what you Did!~Trent

I'll just go..~Gwen (She Goes out of the Lodge)

Come On Ya'll get your game On!~LeShawna *She Hits Lindsay with Scrambled Egg Surprise*

Mm Tasty!~Lindsay

*DJ Manages to hit Sadie while Courtney hits Geoff*

Aw Man.~Geoff

Dammit!~Sadie

*Duncan whispers something to the rest of the team*

Prepare to Die!~Duncan *He Uses a Juvie trick to Hit Katie as LeShawna Hits Tyler and Cody Hits Ezekiel*

*Courtney and Eva both hit Duncan*

Bring it On!~LeShawna

Nyah Nyah Were going win!~Courtney (Gets hit by DJ)

AUGH!~Courtney

Thats Right!Don't mess with my Son!~Fredrick

Dad..Stop..~DJ

(Harold uses a trick to hit Noah while Beth Hits Cody and they High Five)

*LeShawna Hits Beth*

We are not gonna Lose!~LeShawna

*Eva Hits DJ*

We're not planning to either!~Eva

DJ!Grrr...~LeShawna *Hits both Her and Harold*

Take that!And thats how i Roll!~LeShawna

*Everyone Cheers*

And the Super Gophers Lose for the 3rd Time in a Row!See You At Elimination and Thanks for Coming Fredrick!~Chris

No Strong DJ And Win This!~Fredrick

Bye Dad!~DJ (He goes up in the helicopter and away)

(Bear's Girl's Side)

Nice Work LeShawna!~Bridgette

Sure get your prissy attitude.~Gwen

Will You Get Over It!I Like Trent Ok!I'm Sorry!~Bridgette

ITS NEVER GONNA MAKE IT OK!~Gwen

YOU STOLE HIM FROM ME!~Gwen

*They Both go out in Different Directions*

(Megaphone,Attention Gopher's Its Elimination Time!Come On Down,Cheff has gone to search for Izzy)

Damn that Girl.~LeShawna

*Shes all alone there*

(Bear's Boy's Side)

All Right Dude!3 Wins in a Row!~Geoff

Yeah!But all that poor food gone to waste.~Owen

Cheer Up Man!We Still Won because of it!~Cody

That is true!Yeah you're right!~Owen

Woo..~Trent *Sad but noone Notices*

Awesome Work out there!~Noah *High Fives Duncan*

I'm Glad My Father Really helped me .~DJ

Thanks.~Duncan

(Gopher's Girl's Side)

*Whisper* So Is it clear we're voting for Eva?~Courtney (To Katie,Lindsay and Beth while Sadie and Eva have gone to the elimination)

*All 3 Nod*

(Gopher's Boy's Side)  
So Clear Who we're voting for?~Harold

Yup.~Tyler

Yeah,Eh.~Ezekiel

*At the Elimination*

Campers,Its seems you have all been performing horribly-~Chris

Ya Think?~Eva

As I Was Saying,Courtney has been Bossy,Eva has been Rude along with Sadie,Katie and Ezekiel haven't done much,Tyler is accident-prone and a Loser,Harold obvious reasons,Beth is annoying and It seems Lindsay is the only one safe today *Gives Lindsay her marshmallow*

Next Safe are Tyler,Ezekiel,Harold,Katie and Beth.

Also Safe is Sadie.

*Courtney glares at her*

Courtney...Eva ... this is the Last Marshmallow of the night and it goes too...

...

...

...

sorry to say you are leaving.~Chris

WHAT NO! I WILL KILL YOU (Chris tranquilizes her while the Campers are fairly Happy)

And there You Have it ,Eva has been the next person Sadie and the others learn to keep up their attitudes or lose like Eva,Heather and Justin?Will BridgettexTrentxGwen love Triangle Fail?How will Bridgette love Trent without Gwen bugging her?Will DJ and LeShawna work out?Are the Gopher's ever going to stop losing?Will Courtney and Sadie get Worse?Will there be more alliances?Will Ezekiel try to do anything?Will Lindsay stop voting the wrong person and being dumb?Where the heck is Izzy?Will Cheff and the interns come back alive?Who does Trent really love more?Is Tyler going to get more injuries?Did he Get Eva's Message?Can Katie break through Sadie?Who is Noah's Love and Will Duncan bring the two together?Find out Next Time..After I Get my Latte...On Total Drama...Island!~Chris

(Signs Off)

*In the Forest*

Found Anythin?~Cheff

Nope~Billy (Intern)

Me Neither~Jake (Intern)

We'll just have to keep looking.~Cheff

Aww.~Jake

**And Eva Faces her End . The Campers really need to learn how to lighten up their mood . Read & Review . What did you think of the elimination and who do you want to win?Who Do You Think is returning?Signing Out~**

**Redturtle632**

Votes:-

Sadie-Lindsay

Eva (Out)-Courtney,Beth,Katie,Harold,Ezekiel.

Courtney-Eva,Sadie

Harold-Tyler

Votes are confusing aren't they?:p.

Sneak Peeks:-

1)Chris has been kidnapped,Cheff Takes Over!

2)2 More Alliances!

3)Another Camper faces their shocking End.

**Teams:-**

**Tyler,Lindsay,Beth,Katie,Sadie,Harold, Courtney and Ezekiel-Super Gophers**

**LeShawna,Gwen,Trent,Geoff,Bridgette,Owen,Duncan,Iz zy,Cody,Noah and DJ-Rabid Bears**

**Eliminated-Justin,Heather and Eva.**


	5. Dodge Da' Ballz!

**Hi Guys!Sorry for Not Updating for 3 whole MOnths!My Account was Having Problems so Here I Am With a New Chapter!I'll Be More Active Now!Also After a Quarter of the Chapter We Start Writing in Script Form.:-**

Last Time on Total Drama Island The Contestants were faced with a Food Fight which Big Guy Owen could not help but Eat!DJ's Father Fredrick also Made an Appearance and The Love Triangle Between BridgettexGwenxTrent has Started!It was pretty brutal at first!LeShawna and DJ Hooked Up!The Gophers faced their 3rd Elimination!Courtney has taken control of her team while Sadie has alot of has gone missing!In the End it was Eva who took the will get eliminated this time?Find out right here Right Now on Total ...Drama...Island!~Chris (Said in a Very Bad Accent,Cheff is a Chris Costume)

(Theme Song Plays)

*At Night*

(Bear's Boy's Side)

Woohoo! *High Fives Cody* We Won Again!Party Time Dudes!~Geoff

LeShawna Sure Does Have Moves...*Sighs*~DJ

So Are You Ready to do this?~Duncan

Well Exactly Not Yet,I Don't feel like it.~Noah

Suit Yourself.~Duncan

Hahahha Alright!And We Got so Much Food! *Starts Eating*~Owen

Woah Slow Down there Dude,Save Some For Me!~Geoff

Me Too!~Cody

Bridgette or Gwen?Who do I Like Better...~Trent

Dude You gotta Chill!Choose who you like better! The other will understand!~Geoff

Thanks For the Advice!~Trent

(Gopher's Cabin Boy's Side)

Phew that was a Close One,Eh!~Ezekiel

Courtney almost figured it Out..~Tyler

Don't Worry!We'll get her out next time!~Harold

Are You Sure,Eh?~Ezekiel

Absolutely!~Harold

So Do You Guys want to see my new Yo-Yo Trick?~Tyler

Sure!~Harold

*He Tangles Himself*

Oops..~Tyler

*Harold and Ezekiel Entangle Him*

Thanks Guys!~Tyler

No Problem,Eh.~Ezekiel

**~Confessional~  
I Think Harold's Evil,Eh.~Ezekiel**

**I'm not Falling for Harold's Manipulation!I'm not that dumb!~Tyler**

**~End~**

(Bear's Girl's Side)

*Izzy is Not There,Bridgette and Gwen are throwing things at each other while LeShawna just watches and Tries to make them stop but gets hit by a Chair and Faints*

**~Confessional~**

**I'm on a Team of Nut Jobs!~LeShawna**

**I HATE HER!~Gwen**

**~End~**

(Gopher's Cabin,Girl's Side)

Nice Job Girls!We've eliminated Eva!So Who Do You Guys want to vote out next?~Courtney

Uhh How About Tyler,He Isn't doing Much.~Katie

I Say Harold,I Think hes in an Alliance!~Beth

Of Course He Is!~Courtney

Ooh Ooh I Got It!Lets Vote Lindsay!~Lindsay

You're Lindsay!~Courtney

Oh..~Lindsay

**~Confessional~**

**I Have the Whole team in the palm of my hand!Seems like Katie still has feelings for Sadie,Well I Don't care they'll both be out soon!~Courtney**

**Not Sadie!~Katie *Hearing Courtney***

**~End~**

Alright Maggots!Get Up!~Cheff *All the Campers hurry and Get to the camp grounds after hearing Cheff Shouting*

Izzy Has Kidnapped Chris So I'm Takin' Over for the Day!Be Ready to Burn your Bodies!Especially you fatties! *Points to Sadie and Owen*~Cheff

~**Confessional~  
But I Like Being Fat!~Owen**

**Cheffs Hosting this Seriously?~Gwen  
~End~**

Call Me What You Like *Mutters Under Breath* You're not so Slim yourself..~Sadie

I Heard That!Twenty Sit-Ups Stat!~Cheff

*Sadie does it While Most people Snicker*

Alright Now that you've learned your lesson!Its time for ya Ugly Butts ta do the Challenge!~Cheff

I Wonder what it is!~Lindsay

Me Too!~Beth

Chef Hatchet:Shut Up!Ya Challenge is Dodgeball!

Noah:*Sigh* I'll Just Sit Out... *Chef Grabs Him* What?

Chef Hatchet:Nobody Gonna Sit Out!Everyone is in the GAME!

Harold:But that Contradicts the Rules of the Game!

Chef Hatchet:No One Cares.

Harold:GOSH!

Courtney:I Care!We're 3 Members Short!

Chef Hatchet:I DON'T CARE!Its a Best 2 Outta' 3.

Courtney:Well I Guess We Have to Think Strategy.

DJ:Actually We Don't Have Izzy Either.

*10 Minutes of Discussion Later*

Tyler:You're Gonna Lose!

Gwen:Says the Worst Jock in History.

Tyler:HEY!

Bridgette:Whats Your Problem!?

Gwen:I Didn't Ask You To Ask Me!

Trent:That Didn't Make Sense..

Gwen:Yeah It Did!You're Just Siding with Her!

Trent:No I'm Not!Gwen Look-

Chef Hatchet:No More Prissy Talk!And Just So You Stop,Jock!Goth!Switch Teams!

Gwen:Yes!

Lindsay:Daww...

Tyler:Don't Worry We'll Find a Way to Meet!

Lindsay:Okay!

*To the Whole Team*

Tyler:Hey...?

Trent:Just Try Not to Hurt Yourself..

Courtney:Well That is One Alliance-I Mean Weak Member Out of the Way!Welcome to Our Team Gwen!

Gwen:Glad To Be Here!

**~Confessional~**

**Harold:It Felt Like Me and Zeke Versus the World.**

**~Confessional~**

LeShawna:Great..I Don't Have Any Ally!

Chef Hatchet:Begin!

(Gwen Tries to Hit Bridgette But She Ducks)

Bridgette:Okay I've Had Enough of You! *Grabs Everyones Dodgeballs and Hurls Them Towards Gwen and One Reflects and Hits Her Back*

Gwen:Karma Got You Good!

LeShawna:Now We Have Nothing to Throw!

*Izzy Comes Shooting Out of the Sky and Throws a Mango At Beth Breaking Her Glasses into Two*

Beth:I Can't See!

Chef Hatchet:Crazy Girl!

Izzy:What!?

Chef Hatchet:You're Disqualified!

Noah:Nice Going!

Courtney:Does That Mean Beth is Still In?

Chef Hatchet:Do You Want Someone Who Can't See?

Courtney:On Second Thought Never Mind.

Owen:Great Gatsby!Lets Do This! *Hits Lindsay*

Lindsay:But I Was Doing So Well...

Courtney:You Haven't Even Done Anything!

Cody:If Tyler Doesn't Want to I Could Date You!

Lindsay:But Aren't You Taylor?

Tyler:I'm Taylor!I Mean Tyler!

(Owen Proceeds to Hit Himself)

Owen:How Could I Be So Mean!

Courtney:I Would Expect Something Like that From DJ.

Ezekiel:My Turn,Eh!

(Hits Harold)

Harold:We're on the Same Team!

Ezekiel:I Guess My Hand Slipped,Eh!

**~Confessional~**

**Ezekiel:Tyler Told Me About Harold,Hes So Evil,Eh!**

**Courtney:I'm On a Team Full of Idiots!**

**~Confessional~**

Geoff:Dude,Got Any Ideas?

*DJ,Geoff,Noah and Duncan Discuss a Plan*

Courtney:They're Up To Something!

*DJ,Geoff and Duncan All Aim At Courtney and Fire*

Courtney:I Thought We Had Something!

Duncan:Is She Talking to Me?I Don't Do Good Girls!

Noah:Why Is This Dodgeball so Freaking Heavy?!

Cody:Even I'm Not that Weak...

Ezekiel:What Do We Do,Eh?

Sadie:I Refuse to Play!

Katie:I Think We Should Aim For Duncan Since He Seems to Be The Leader.

Gwen:How About we Pretend to Aim For Duncan But Aim For Someone Else?

Katie:Great Idea!

*Gwen,Katie,Sadie and Ezekiel,Surprisingly all Aim for Duncan*

Duncan:I'll Give You 100 Bucks If You Can Hit Any Of Us!Girls!

*Gwen Hits Duncan while Sadie Gets Eliminated By Geoff*

Gwen:And Thats How We Roll! *High Fives Katie*

Sadie:But that Wasn't Even the Plan!

Gwen:Why Do You Care?You Said You Weren't Playing and As of Now You're Out!

Sadie:Whatever.

**~Confessional~**

**Sadie:Gwen Is So Leaving.**

**Duncan:Gwens a Strong Babe.**

**~Confessional~**

Bridgette:Wait a Second How Did Gwen Get Back In?!

Chef Hatchet:*Shrugs* Nobody Was Doing Anything so I Let Her Back In.

Courtney:That Is So Unfair!

Gwen:We're On the Same Team Genius.

Courtney:Right..

**~Confessional~**

**Courtney:Its Just a Matter of Time Before I Defeat them All.**

**~Confessional~**

*Gwen Goes Crazy and Hits Tyler who Trips and the Ball Rolls Onto Trent*

Trent:So Much For Loving Me.

Gwen:You Picked Bridgette!Bridgette of All People!Even LeShawnas Better!

LeShawna:Aren't We Friends!?

Gwen:I Don't Care!

Duncan:Told You His Stupid Carelessness Would Make Us Lose. *DJ Gives 20 Dollars to Duncan*

Geoff:Dude!You Could've Let me In on the Bet!

Duncan:Nah.

LeShawna:I've Had Enough of You!Stop Annoying Everybody! *Hits Gwen*

Gwen:Whatever,I'll Beat You All Soon.

Courtney:I Hope That Doesn't Include Our Own Team..

Gwen:What Did You Say?

Courtney:Oh Nothing..

Ezekiel:My Turn!

*Falls and The Ball Hits Owen's Stomach,Bounces and Hits DJ*

Noah:And Thats Why I Don't Want to Be Fat!

Owen:I Was Hungry!

DJ:Man!You Really Gotta Learn to Eat Less!

Owen:But I Love Eating Food!My Favourite is Meat!

*DJ Starts Crying*

Geoff:Not Cool, Cool.

Owen:But I Didn't Even Do Anything!

Chef Hatchet:Fat Boy!Get Your Crying Friend off the Field!

*Owen Carries DJ Onto the Bleachers*

**~Confessional~**

**Ezekiel:I Was Aiming for That,Eh!**

**~Confessional~**

*LeShawna and Geoff Hit Katie*

Ezekiel:Hey!Why'd You Do that,Eh!She Could Get Hurt!

Geoff:Its Just a Game Ezekiel.

Ezekiel:No Its Not!She Could Be Hurt! *Hits LeShawna,Geoff and Cody*

Geoff:Take It Easy,Man!

Ezekiel:No!

Noah:Uhh,I'm Allergic to Injury?

*BAM!*

Gwen:Thats Gonna Leave a Mark.

Ezekiel:Katie Are You Okay? *No Response* Katie?MEDIC!

*Medics Take Katie Away as Ezekiel Follows*

LeShawna:Did We Really Hit that Hard?

Geoff:Dunno.

Courtney:I Guess We Win?

*The Gophers Cheer*

Chef Hatchet:Bears!Its Time for Ya' First Elimination!

LeShawna:I Think Its Pretty Clear Who is Leaving...

(Near the Forest)

Courtney:Psst!Gwen?

Gwen:What?

Courtney:I Need You To Convince the Other Team To Vote *Whisper* Tonight!

Gwen:They All Hate Me!What Am I Supposed to Do?

Courtney:Try Something!

**~Confessional~**

**Gwen:I'm Not Doing It,Who Does She Think She Is?The Queen of England?**

**~End~**

(At the Boat House)

Geoff:Why Did We Have to Come Here Again?

LeShawna:I Need You All To Vote Off *Whisper*

Geoff:But Why?

DJ:Yeah?

LeShawna:They Seem Like A Threat.

DJ:I Don't Know..

LeShawna:Do You Want to Win or Not?

Geoff:*Sighs* I Guess I'll Join...

DJ:Me Too...

LeShawna:I Guess Its Settled.

(That Night)

Chef:Bears!This Is Your First Loss!Ha Ha!

Bridgette:Do You Really Have to Rub It In?

Chef Hatchet:Yeah!I Got 10 Pieces of Doesn't Get the **** Out!

Geoff:This is a Kids Show!

Chef Hatchet:I Don't Care!Safe are Guitar Boy,Scrawny Dude-

Cody:Does He Mean Me?

Chef Hatchet:The Other One!

Noah:I Guess He Means Me.

Chef Hatchet:Other Scrawny Dude,Surfer Girl,Party Guy,Black Woman-

LeShawna:Grr...

Chef Hatchet:Crazy Girl,Delinquint and...

*Suspense*

.

.

.

.

.

.

Screw It,Jock You're Say Goodbye!

Geoff:We'll Miss You Dude!

Trent:You Were Great.

*Owen Hugs DJ As Everyone Joins In*

Owen:Sorry You Got Out Today Because of Me!

*LeShawna and DJ Kiss as He Leaves*

Chef Hatchet:DJ Lost,Whos Next?What Will Happen Next Time?YOU GOTTA TUNE IN!Find Out Next Time on Total Drama Whatever...

Geoff:No Offence,But Thats the Worst Recap I've Ever Heard!

(In Chris's Room)

Chef' Hatchet:Tell Me Right Now!Where is Chris?

Izzy:No!

Chef' Hatchet:*Brings Out a Chainsaw*

Izzy: I Can Defeat You...But I'll Tell You Anyway! *Whispers*

Chef' Hatchet:HES IN THE -

~End~  
**Author's Note:-Cliff Hanger!What Did You Think of the Chapter? Read & Review!Sorry to All DJ Fans as Such!Next Update Might be In a What About the Team Switch?~Signing out Mugheessaeed2002/Redturtle632**

**(From Now On No More Sneak Peeks So That It Doesn't Ruin the Chapter)**

**Votes:-**

**DJ:Bridgette,Izzy,Cody,Noah and Duncan.**

**Trent:Geoff,DJ,LeShawna and Tyler.**

**LeShawna:Owen and Trent.**

**YAY FOR Mysterious Votes!**

**Gwen,Lindsay,Beth,Katie,Sadie,Harold, Courtney and Ezekiel-Super Gophers**

**LeShawna,Tyler,Trent,Geoff,Bridgette,Owen,Duncan,I zzy,Cody And Noah.-Rabid Bears**

**Eliminated-Justin,Heather,Eva and DJ.**


End file.
